ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kiyoshi Kobayashi
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor, voice actor, narrator | years_active = 1958-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = }} is a Japanese actor, voice actor and narrator from Tokyo. He is attached to the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. He is a graduate of the Tokyo Metropolitan Koishikawa High School and the arts department of Nihon University. He is best known for his roles in Yōkai Ningen Bem (as Bem), the Lupin III series (as Daisuke Jigen), the Droopy cartoons (as the Wolf) and Shazzan (as Shazzan). As a narrator, he is best known for narrating Shukan Oriraji Keizaihakusho and Hikari Ota's If I Were Prime Minister... Secretary Tanaka. Filmography Television animation *''Star of the Giants'' (1968) (Armstrong Ozuma) *''Yōkai Ningen Bem'' (1968) (Bem) *''Lupin III'' series (1971) (Daisuke Jigen) *''La Seine no Hoshi'' (1975) (Zarar) *''Space Cobra'' (1982) (Crystal Bowie) *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar'' (1997) (Narrator) *''Basilisk'' (2005) (Kouga Danjo) *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final -Grand Glorious Gathering-'' (2005) (Narrator, Ryōsuke Takanohashi) *''Death Note'' (2006) (Watari/Quillsh Wammy) *''Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Lupin the 3rd'' (2015) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Lupin the Third Part 5'' (2018) (Daisuke Jigen) OVA *''Megazone 23'' (1985) (Eigen Yumekanou) *''Violence Jack'' (1988) (Jack) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1988) (Adrian Rubinsky) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (1991) (Aiguille Delaz) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (1993) (Muhammad Avdol) *''Queen Emeraldas'' (1998) (Captain) *''The King of Braves GaoGaiGar Final'' (2000) (Narrator, Ryōsuke Takanohashi) *''Lupin III: Return of the Magician'' (2002) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Amuri in Star Ocean'' (2008) (Deus Allen, Ukatan) *''Lupin III: Green Vs. Red'' (2008) (Daisuke Jigen) Animated films *''Mazinger Z vs. Devilman'' (1973) (Mashogun Zannin) *''Lupin III: Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Lupin III: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Twelve Months'' (1980) (January) *''Crusher Joe'' (1983) (Talos) *''Golgo 13: The Professional'' (1983) (T. Jefferson) *''Lupin III: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Mobile Suit Gundam F91'' (1991) (Gillet Krueger) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Kingdom of Clouds'' (1992) (Earthling A) *''Lupin III: Farewell to Nostradamus'' (1995) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Lupin III: Dead or Alive'' (1996) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Case Closed: The Phantom of Baker Street'' (2002) (James Moriarty) *''Doraemon: Nobita and the Windmasters'' (2003) (Uranda) *''Crayon Shin-chan: The Storm Called: The Kasukabe Boys of the Evening Sun'' (2004) (Justice Love) *''Space Pirate Captain Harlock'' (2013) (Old man) *''Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie'' (2013) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Lupin the IIIrd: Jigen's Gravestone'' (2014) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Lupin the IIIrd: Goemon Ishikawa's Spray of Blood'' (2017) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Lupin the IIIrd: Fujiko Mine's Lie'' (2019) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Lupin The Third: The First'' (2019) (Daisuke Jigen) Tokusatsu *''Kousoku Esper'' (xxxx) (Alien Giron) *''Spectreman'' (1971) (Dr. Gori) *''Kaiketsu Lion-Maru'' (1972) (Daimaou Gohsun) *''Zone Fighter'' (1973) (Narrator) *''Enban Senso Bankid'' (1976) (Guzale Commander) *''UFO Daisensou: Tatakae Red Tiger'' (xxxx) (Fuller Commander) *''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II'' (1993) (Narrator) *''Chōriki Sentai Ohranger'' (1995) (Bara Darts) *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' (1996) (VRV Master) *''Seijuu Sentai Gingaman'' (1998) (Degius) *''Kamen Rider Black'' (1987) (Narrator (1 - 39)) *''Kamen Rider OOO'' (2010) (Story within a story Narrator) *''Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie'' (2012) (Narrator) Video games *''Blood Will Tell'' (xxxx) (Narrator, Jukai) *''BS Zelda no Densetsu'' (MAP1 and MAP2) (xxxx) (Narrator) *''Samurai Shodown'' series (II, IV-''V) (Jubei Yagyu) *Tenchu: Kurenai'' (xxxx) (Narrator) *''Lupin III video games'' (1997-2010) (Daisuke Jigen) *''Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King'' (2002) (Daisuke Jigen) *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) (Odin) Dubbing roles Live-action *'James Coburn' **''The Magnificent Seven'' (Britt) **''The Great Escape'' (Louis Sedgwick) **''Charade'' (Tex Panthollow) **''Major Dundee'' (Samuel Potts) **''A High Wind in Jamaica'' (Zac) **''Our Man Flint'' (Derek Flint) **''Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round'' (Eli Kotch) **''In Like Flint'' (Derek Flint) **''Hard Contract'' (John Cunningham) **''Duck, You Sucker!'' (John H. Mallory) **''A Reason to Live, a Reason to Die'' (Colonel Pembroke) **''The Last of Sheila'' (Clinton) **''Harry in Your Pocket'' (Harry) **''Bite the Bullet'' (Luke Matthews) **''Hard Times'' (Speed) **''The Last Hard Men'' (Zach Provo) **''Midway'' (1979 TBS edition) (Capt. Vinton Maddox) **''Young Guns II'' (John Chisum) **''Hudson Hawk'' (George Kaplan) **''Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit'' (Mr. Crisp) **''Maverick'' (Commodore Duvall) **''Eraser'' (Arthur Beller) **''The Nutty Professor'' (Harlan Hartley) **''Payback'' (Fairfax) **''Snow Dogs'' (James "Thunder Jack" Johnson) **''American Gun'' (Martin Tillman) *'Lee Marvin' **''The Caine Mutiny'' (1979 Fuji TV edition) ("Meatball") **''Bad Day at Black Rock'' (TV Tokyo and NTV editions) (Hector David) **''Attack'' (TV Asahi edition) (Lt. Col. Clyde Bartlett) **''The Comancheros'' (TV Asahi edition) (Tully Crow) **''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (Liberty Valance) **''Donovan's Reef'' (Thomas Aloysius "Boats" Gilhooley) **''The Killers'' (Charlie Strom) **''Cat Ballou'' (TV Asahi edition) (Kid Shelleen and Tim Strawn) **''The Professionals'' (Henry 'Rico' Fardan) **''Point Blank'' (Walker) **''Paint Your Wagon'' (Ben Rumson) **''Emperor of the North Pole'' (Fuji TV edition) (A-No.-1) **''The Spikes Gang'' (Harry Spikes) **''Avalanche Express'' (TBS edition) (Wargrave) **''The Big Red One'' (TBS edition) (The Sergeant) **''Gorky Park'' (TV Asahi edition) (Jack Osborne) **''Dog Day'' (Jimmy Cobb) *'Tommy Lee Jones' **''Fire Birds'' (1993 TV Asahi edition) (Brad Little) **''JFK'' (1994 TV Asahi edition) (Clay Shaw / Clay Bertrand) **''The Fugitive'' (1996 TV Asahi edition) (Marshal Samuel Gerard) **''Batman Forever'' (1998 TV Asahi edition) (Harvey Dent/Two-Face) **''Blown Away'' (Ryan Gaerity) **''Volcano'' (2005 TV Asahi edition) (Mike Roark) **''U.S. Marshals'' (2004 TV Tokyo edition) (Chief Deputy Marshal Samuel Gerard) **''The Hunted'' (2008 TV Tokyo edition) (L.T. Bonham) **''A Prairie Home Companion'' (Axeman) **''The Family'' (Robert Stansfield) *'George Kennedy' **''Airport'' (Joe Patroni) **''Cahill U.S. Marshal'' (Abe Fraser) **''Earthquake'' (1986 TV Asahi edition) (Lou Slade) **''The Concorde ... Airport '79'' (1982 TV Asahi edition) (Capt. Joe Patroni) **''Death Ship'' (Captain Ashland) *'Sam Elliott' **''Shakedown'' (Richie Marks) **''The Hi-Lo Country'' (Jim Ed Love) **''The Contender'' (Kermit Newman) **''Ghost Rider'' (Carter Slade / Caretaker) **''The Golden Compass'' (Lee Scoresby) *'Franco Nero' **''Django'' (1971 TV Asahi, 1975 TBS and 1980 TV Tokyo editions) (Django) **''Texas, Adios'' (1989 TV Tokyo edition) (Burt Sullivan) **''Force 10 from Navarone'' (DVD and 1986 TV Asahi editions) (Lescovar) **''Die Hard 2'' (1992 Fuji TV edition) (General Ramon Esperanza) *'Jack Palance' **''Shane'' (1974 NTV and 1979 TV Asahi editions) (Jack Wilson) **''Torture Garden'' (Ronald Wyatt) **''Compañeros'' (John) **''City Slickers'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Curly Washburn) *'Clint Eastwood' **''True Crime'' (Steve Everett) **''Space Cowboys'' (Colonel Frank Corvin) **''Blood Work'' (Terry McCaleb) *''A Few Good Men'' (Colonel Nathan Jessup (Jack Nicholson)) *''A Fistful of Dollars'' (1971 TV Asahi edition) (Ramón Rojo (Gian Maria Volonté)) *''The Godfather'' (1976 NTV edition) (Virgil "The Turk" Sollozzo (Al Lettieri)) *''Hard Rain'' (Jim (Morgan Freeman)) *''The Hunt for Red October'' (Captain 1st rank Marko Ramius (Sean Connery)) *''The Insider'' (Mike Wallace (Christopher Plummer)) *''Knight Rider'' (Narrator) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (Witch-king of Angmar (Lawrence Makoare)) *''Near Dark'' (Jesse Hooker (Lance Henriksen)) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' (Captain Edward Teague (Keith Richards)) *''Snatch'' ("Brick Top" Pulford (Alan Ford)) *''Tremors'' (Burt Gummer (Michael Gross)) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Splinter) *''Yes Man'' (Terrence Bundley (Terence Stamp)) Animation *''Adventure Time'' (Ice President) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (Nava) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Jonah Hex) *''Droopy'' (The Wolf) *''Oliver & Company'' (Roscoe) *''Samurai Jack'' (Thief) *''Shazzan'' (Shazzan) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (Katscratch) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (Splinter) *''The Incredibles'' (Rick Dicker) *''The Road to El Dorado'' (Hernán Cortés) *''Thunderbirds'' (Commander Norman) *''Totally Spies!'' (Jerry) *''X-Men'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Forge) Other roles *''Battle of Okinawa'' (1971, Film) (Narrator) *''Daitokai Series'' (1976-79, Tv drama) *''Dragon Zakura'' (2005, TV drama) (Narrator) *''Hikari Ota's If I Were Prime Minister... Secretary Tanaka'' (2006, Variety show) (Narrator) *''Sasuke'' (2006, Sports entertainment television special) (Narrator) *''Shukan Oriraji Keizaihakusho'' (2007, Variety show) (Narrator) *''Yōkai Ningen Bem'' (2011, TV drama) (Narrator) Awards References External links *Haikyo profile * * Category:1933 births Category:Living people Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Nihon University alumni Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:20th-century Japanese actors